PK Starstorm
using PK Starstorm at New Pork City.]] PK Starstorm (PSI Starstorm in EarthBound) is an offensive PSI move in EarthBound and Mother 3. It deals massive amounts of damage, is impossible to avoid, and has a chance of decreasing one of the targets' Psychic Shield strength by 1. PK Starstorm is realized in EarthBound by Poo and in Mother 3 by Kumatora. Some enemies, such as the Ghost of Starman from EarthBound and the Men's Room Sign from Mother 3 ''can also use this ability. The Virtual Console re-release of ''EarthBound changes the visual effects of PSI Starstorm by significantly blurring them. This was done to reduce the risk of epileptic seizures, a standard precaution in re-releases of older Nintendo games. EarthBound series :See also: PSI#Damaging PSI EarthBound Mother 3 Super Smash Bros. Ness and Lucas both use PK Starstorm as their Final Smash, but neither learn it in their original game. It results in large meteorites raining from the sky destroying objects and damaging enemies. It is speculated that Poo and Kumatora taught them how to use this attack, as the trophies indicate. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucas' meteorites are yellow, which hail down in sets pointing inward, deal 14% damage for each hit, and knocks the opponent sideways. Ness' meteorites are blue, spread apart in a fan-like shape, and deal 20% damage each, knocking the opponent upward. Due to the meteors' random effects, sometimes they can be dodged or even avoided without moving. Getting hit by even one meteor is likely enough to cause the victim to be hit by many others, causing a string of hits by the meteors and KO. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U PK Starstorm received quite a few changes, which apply to both of its users: it no longer blankets the whole stage, but is made of a fast surge of meteors which covers a small range and the direction can be adjusted, similar to Lucario's Aura Storm. Its small horizontal range creates blind spots. The meteors now deal fire damage, and the PK Starstorm sound effect from ''EarthBound plays. Trophies Super Smash Bros. Brawl PK Starstorm (Ness) :Ness as he calls down a host of damage-dealing stars in his Final Smash. Everyone on the screen must dodge like crazy to avoid getting hurt, but that's no easy task. This attack appeared in the Mother series, but it was Poo, not Ness, who wielded it. Perhaps Poo taught Ness the secret of the attack for use in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. PK Starstorm (Lucas) :Lucas' Final Smash. He pulls a large group of stars from the sky and sends them smashing down among his enemies, causing damage to one and all. In Mother 3, this move was used by Lucas' traveling companion, Princess Kumatora. As Ness learned this move from Poo, Princess Kumatora taught Lucas when he learned he would appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U PK Starstorm (Ness) :In EarthBound, this PSI ability belonged to Poo, the crown prince of Dalaam and one of Ness's friends. Ness must have learned it especially for Smash Bros.! The attack makes a shower of meteors fall onto the stage, damaging any foes it hits. While the attack's in progress Ness is invincible and can adjust the meteor's trajectory. PK Starstorm (Lucas) :You can adjust the direction of the stars in this attack! Rain stars down on multiple fighters, or be mean and pick on a single fighter. The choice is yours! If a star connects, it will deal ongoing fire damage, making it hard for opponents to return to the stage. Trivia * PK Starstorm is one of the only Final Smashes shared by multiple characters, along with Landmaster, Triforce Slash, Critical Hit, and Light Arrow. * PK Starstorm is the only Final Smash to change its function from Brawl to 3DS/Wii U while retaining its name. * An unused sound clip from the original Super Smash Bros. features Ness shouting "PK Starstorm!". * In Brawl, Lucas raises both of his hands. However in 3DS/Wii U, he raises one hand, just like Ness does. *In 3DS/Wii U, one can dodge this Final Smash by going above the upper blast line. This can easily be done using Villager's Balloon Trip or R.O.B.'s Robo Burner. **Charizard can also bolt past this move without taking knockback by using Flare Blitz. Category:Mother series Category:EarthBound Category:Mother 3 Category:Ness moves Category:Lucas moves Category:Final smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate moves